1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a nail polish container in the related art, a bottle having a bottleneck provided with a screwed part stores nail polish, and a support rod is provided at a center of a knob serving as a stopper, which is screwed onto the screw part of the bottleneck. Further, a brush is attached to a lower end of the support rod. The general nail polish container including the aforementioned configuration is used in such a manner that a user opens a bottle, in which the nail polish is stored, by rotating the knob, and then puts the brush immersed into the nail polish onto a nail and wears the nail polish.
However, in the nail polish container in the related art, when a user puts nail polish on a nail or a toenail desired to be manicured, the user needs to frequently immerse in the nail polish, so that there is inconvenience in that the user needs to repeatedly put the brush into bottle and take out the brush from the bottle.
Further, when the nail polish bottle is located beside a user while the user wears nail polish, the bottle may fall down due to carelessness of the user, and when the user puts the brush into the bottle and rotates the knob in the state where the nail polish is not dried after finishing the manicure, a flow is generated in the nail polish, so that the user inconveniently needs to wear nail polish again.
Further, since a thinner component is contained in nail polish, there is always a problem in that unless a stopper is completely covered, the nail polish is easily volatilized due to strong volatility that is a characteristic of nail polish. Accordingly, a stopper cannot completely maintain sealing force by a coupling method in the related art, so that there is a problem in that a liquid within a container is volatilized, so that the liquid is hardened or spoiled, thereby losing a function of a product.